One Odd Epiphany
by sexikat729
Summary: Poor poor Odd, he is the voice's newest victim. But now that the others know the truth behind this insane mastermind will they save Odd, or let him discover his heart's biggest secret? And what's with all these idiots coming in the story?
1. What the Hell?

**__**

Welcome to the third story of my Epiphany series! If you have not read Ulrich's Epiphany, and Epiphany of an Einstein this story will make absolutely no sense. But please enjoy this romantic(ha yeah right) love story of insanity and total stupidity that makes no sense. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Peti. Mwahahahaha

* * *

**Last time in Epiphany of an Einstein**

_"Thank you." Jeremy said. Peti smiled, but said nothing as she and her friends turned and left._

_--_

_"Hey, you!" Ulrich called as he spotted Peti and her friends. They turned and smirked in perfect unison._

_"What?" Peti asked lazily._

_Yumi just then caught up and grabbed Ulrich's hand, he looked down at them and then back to the girls, "Thanks" he mumbled and dragged Yumi away. Peti smiled._

_"Come on you two" She said._

_"Ulrich you okay?" Yumi asked as they approached the famous oak tree._

_"Yeah I'm fine" He said smiling and pulling her with him as he sat down._

_"Good" She smiled but then looked around, "Hey where's Odd?"_

_"I don't know after the thing with Peti..." Ulrich whipped his head around, meeting Yumi's eyes. Realization obvious in their faces._

_"Oh crap" _

--

_Odd stood still frozen where the group had left him, when three shadows fell upon him._

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmm candy, candy, need candy." Odd smiled happily in his sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that he was trapped in ultimate greyness.

_**"When is he gonna wake up, jeez the others woke up after like an hour, it's been four hours."**_Peti(But we will refer to her as the voice will in her mind sequences) grumbled.

**"We could burn him"**Toto murmured quietly.

_**"No! Just shut up Toto."**_ The voice screamed, strangely Odd didn't wake up, this was very irritating.

"Mmmm I like." Odd mumbled happily.

**_"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" _**The voice grumbled distractedly.

**"Maybe he's burning stuff." **Toto screamed, Susie snickered in the background.

**_"I hate you Toto"_** The voice muttered angrily.

**"I LOVE YOU TOO PETI!!" **Toto cried triumphantly.

**_"I AM THE VOICE!!"_**

**"OOPS!!"**

**"VOICE!!"** Susie cried feeling left out. Odd turned over in his sleep, how he stay asleep is beyond me.

_Odd's Dream/Memory_

_"Tell us the truth, we don't want to hurt you!" Odd growled angrily at Peti, who sat nonchalantly with her two friends. One of them whispered something in her ear, her face lit up. The girls smiled._

_Peti smiled sweetly at Odd, fluttering her eyes at him, "What do you mean? Would you really hurt me Odd?" She leaned closer as her friends stifled their obvious laughs "I would never hurt you." She kissed him quickly, and then whispered something in his ear, pulling away smiling._

_"But I can if you want me to, and you know you'd like it." Odd froze, what was that supposed to mean? And why did he get such a thrill from it? Why was his heart thumping like that? What the hell is going on with him. Peti winked at him and Jeremy started speaking, but he couldn't hear him. All he could think about was how fast his heart was beating, and the way his stomach seemed to be doing back flips. He couldn't compose a complete thought, let alone a sentence. God Peti sure looked-_

"What the HELL?!" Odd sat bolt up straight, wide awake, he looked around confused.

**_"It's about time"_** The voice muttered.

**"Let's BURN!!" **A strange voice boomed. Odd looked around lost.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, "Oh my god, I've been kidnapped by cannibals!"

_**"NO!!" The voice yelled impatiently.**_

**"Can't we burn a little, to celebrate"** Susie asked shyly

"Oh god, where am I?" Odd asked finally taking in his dark surroundings.

**_"In my mind, where you will stay until you have your epiphany." _**Odd's brain started turning, this sounded farmiliar, like he'd heard it somewhere. Maybe from Jeremy, and Ulrich, and Peti with her friends, something about the epiphanies...

Odd finally put two and two together and understood what was going on. "Peti? Now me!? But-" Why him, who did he love? Who was left? Sissi? Oh god not Sissi! Please don't make him fall in love with the queen of annoyance!

**_"Shut up! It's the voice, I am not PETI!!" The voice cried._**

"This is bad." Odd muttered, his heart beating even faster, his cheeks turning a dull red. What the hell is wrong with me? He wondered.

_**"Huh, did you say something?"**_ The voice mused, though not caring.

**"Ha burn"**


	2. Who the Hell?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!! How could we forget Odd!?" Ulrich yelled pacing frustratedly in his and Odd's room as the others watched. Odd had been missing for two hours now, and once again Peti denied having anything to do with it before she and her ditzy friends walked off talking about chimichongas...

"I don't know." Yumi groaned from Odd's bed looking or any sign of fowl play.

"Why didn't you watch him!?" Ulrich screamed at her.

"Well I was a little preoccupied running after you!" She yelled back. Jeremy ignored them thinking determinedly, while Aelita tried to make peace.

"Calm down you guys, maybe Odd just went to get some candy or something..." She said hopefully.

"For four hours?" Jeremy asked skeptically.

"Maybe he took Kiwi for a walk afterwards..." She continued trying to be optimistic.

"Without Kiwi?" Jeremy said picking up said dog from the floor once again contradicting her theory.

"Maybe he brought Kiwi back and then..... Ok fine Odd is doomed! God you guys are such pessimists!" Aelita screamed frustrated collapsing onto Odd's bed next to Yumi.

"Let's just think logically. We know Peti is the voice, but she'll never admit to it. We also know she is completely and utterly insane. We know that she has Odd locked away somewhere. And we know they are secretly watching the person he's in love with, until Odd realizes he loves her." Jeremy stated matter of factly.

"So if we want to find Odd..." Aelita said realization dawning on her face.

"We first have to find out who he's in love with." Jeremy concluded adjusting his glasses as he glanced around at his friends' faces.

"Ok that shouldn't be too hard. Alright who here knows who Odd is in love with?" Yumi asked quickly, like it was such a simple question. Everyone turned to Ulrich without a second thought. But Ulrich's face was blank, he was absolutely clueless. As far as he knew Odd's only love was candy.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He asked helplessly resting his throbbing head in his hands.

"Well you are his best friend." Yumi said aggitatedly. She didn't mean to be but she felt useless, and she really hated being useless.

"Yeah but remember Odd doesn't know he's in love with this girl!" Aelita said, coming to Ulrich's rescue from Yumi's heated glare. Ulrich sent her a thankfully apologetic glance and she smiled. "Or guy..." Aelita continued. everyone in the room froze, including Kiwi, and they all stared at her blankly. Ulrich's mouth was gaping and Yumi's eyes were huge. "What?" Ulrich cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah well I don't know." He said uncomfortably.

"Wait!" Aelita cried victoriously. Her face was glowing as she jumped around excitedly.

"What?" Everyone aske at the same time, all eager.

Aelita looked at each of them a strange glint in her eyes, "Do you guys remember Samantha Knight?"


End file.
